Logic for an Idiot
by Clarione
Summary: Semua orang memiliki isunya sendiri di pemakaman Maes Hughes. Roy hanya memikirkan satu hal: konsep transmutasi manusia. CANON.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Arakawa Hiromu does. No profit had been gained by writing this fanfiction. No Trademark Infringement is intended

* * *

**Logic for an Idiot**

* * *

_[Air, tiga puluh lima liter … karbon, dua puluh kilogram …]_

Langit ketika itu cerah, kontras dengan wajah-wajah mendung yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman Maes Hughes—mengolok-olok, sepertinya, seolah berkata jika tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi kepada makhluk-makhluk kecil yang merangkak di muka bumi, langit akan tetap sama.

Langit adalah semua. Manusia adalah satu.

Roy untuk pertama kalinya membenci inti konsep alkimia yang ia sadari maknanya berkat ajaran keras Berthold Hawkeye. Bunyinya sederhana: pemahaman, penguraian, pembentukan. Itulah alkimia. Semua untuk satu, satu untuk semua. Semua hal berputar dalam siklusnya. Siang dan malam. Hidup dan mati.

Contohnya adalah saat ini. Seorang perwira militer gugur dalam tugas, _katanya_, namun dunia tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Di belahan dunia sini, Maes Hughes dimakamkan. Di belahan dunia satu, manusia tidur. Di belahan dunia lainnya, manusia terjaga.

Keberadaan manusia itu kecil, amat-sangat kecil di dunia yang terus berputar sesuai aturan, tak pernah kembali. Hidup-matinya seseorang juga adalah salah satu siklus tersebut.

Roy hapal teori itu di luar kepala. Ia adalah _Alchemist_ Kenegaraan, pada dasarnya.

Tetapi, saat ini ketika katrol yang membawa turun peti mati Maes Hughes berputar dan mencicit, perlahan menempatkan pria itu ke liang lahatnya, Roy tidak bisa menemukan titik temu dan menyambungkan konsep-konsep alkimia dalam kepalanya, buntu. Apa itu siklus, apa itu satu, apa itu semua …

Tiba-tiba saja semua hal menjadi sebatas teori, dan dengan teori, semua hal terasa logis, mungkin.

_[Amonia, empat liter … kapur, satu koma lima kilogram …]_

Ia mengenal Maes Hughes—dengan kesan pertama yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan—di akademi militer. Hughes mengambil _quiche_ bayam terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi jatah makan siang Roy, dan Roy marah. Hughes mempunyai bidikan yang bagus ketika menggunakan senjata, dan Roy merasa harus bisa menembak sasaran latihannya lebih baik, lebih tepat daripada Hughes. Hughes selalu tertidur di kelas teori, dan Roy selalu ingin meledakkan kepala si Mata Empat karena di setiap tes sumatif Hughes selalu mendapat A.

Hughes yang selalu tertawa dan bahagia seperti orang bodoh. Hughes yang dihukum bersamanya karena bekerja sama membela seorang kadet berdarah Ishval, membuat babak belur tiga kadet senior yang mulutnya lebih besar daripada otaknya. Hughes yang berbagi impian dengannya soal masa depan Amestris, sebagai sesama pemuda patriotik dan naif.

Mereka bertemu kembali di medan perang sebagai pembunuh.

Perang Ishval menghancurkan ideologi keduanya. Apa makna seorang prajurit, apa yang seharusnya mereka lindungi, apa yang seharusnya mereka perjuangkan, semuanya tiba-tiba saja mengabur. Hughes menunjuk puncak bangunan tempat King Bradley berdiri ketika perang berakhir, berkata jika Roy harus berdiri di tempatnya sekarang jika ingin mewujudkan impian naif mereka. Hughes berkata jika ia bersedia menjadi batu pijakan baginya jika ingin naik ke puncak.

Tetapi sekarang Hughes mati, dan berpangkat dua tingkat di atasnya.

Lucu.

_[Fosfor, 800 gram … garam, 100 gram … nitrat, 100 gram …]_

Suara tembakan senapan beruntun membuat Roy menggertakkan gigi. Mereka di militer menamakannya sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk perwira yang gugur. Roy menamakannya olok-olok karena senapanlah kemungkinan besar penyebab mereka yang mengaku sebagai personil militer mati. Dan sekarang mereka menembaki udara dengan jeda konstan, membuat musik pengantar kematian yang payah.

Elycia Hughes protes dengan nada memilukan ketika tanah perlahan ditaburkan untuk menutupi peti mati ayahnya. Alex Louis Armstrong menangis. Lengan-lengan King Bradley bergetar di atas pedang kebanggaannya. Roy sendiri diam dan tetap menunduk, kepalanya tetap dingin. _Kepalanya_, setidaknya.

Jadi Hughes benar-benar mati.

Lucu.

_[Sulfur, delapan puluh gram … fluor, tujuh koma lima gram …]_

Batu nisan telah tertanam, dan ada rangkaian bunga-bunga kecil yang melingkar di atas makam Brigadir Jendral Maes Hughes. Pemakaman perlahan kosong. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Gracia dan Elycia Hughes. Istri dan Puteri tunggal yang ditinggalkan Brigadir Jenderal Tolol.

Dan Hughes selalu merecokinya untuk segera mencari istri dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan sekali lagi, Hughes itu bodoh. Setelah melihat wajah istri dan anaknya sepanjang prosesi pemakaman, apakah ia masih berani menyuruh Roy untuk berkeluarga? Bagaimana jika saat itu tiba dan Roy juga berada di posisi yang sama dengannya saat ini?

Hughes bukan teladan yang baik, ya?

_[Besi, lima gram … silikon, tiga gram … panaskan lima unsur terakhir hingga mencair, gabungkan dengan unsur-usur yang lain, unsur pembentuk tubuh manusia dewasa. Itulah proteinnya. Aku sudah melihat formulanya di lingkaran transmutasi manusia yang digambar Elric bersaudara di lantai rumah mereka. Dan, untuk penghubung rohnya … Fullmetal menggunakan darahnya juga darah adiknya sebagai informasi genetik Trisha Elric. Untuk Hughes … ]_

Roy mengernyit, merasa mual karena telah menimbang untuk mengambil beberapa tetes darah Elycia Hughes.

Kenyataan menghantam Roy bagai badai batu bata. Apa yang sebenarnya telah merasukinya? Ia bisa membayangkan jika Hughes kini tengah tertawa—menertawakan dirinya, tentu saja.

"Kolonel …."

Roy menoleh, Letnannya berjalan perlahan menuju arahnya.

Ia penasaran tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan Riza Hawkeye di balik wajah topengnya yang sempurna.

"_Alchemist_ adalah makhluk yang memuakkan, iya, 'kan, Letnan?" tanyanya, begitu perwira wanita berambut keemasan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Aku sedang mati-matian mengkonsep segala hal tentang transmutasi manusia di kepalaku, saat ini. Kupikir aku tahu bagaimana perasaan bocah-bocah itu ketika mereka mencoba menghidupkan ibu mereka kembali."

Ajudannya tengah menelaahnya, Roy tahu tanpa harus menatapnya.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Apakah Roy baik-baik saja? Coba ia pikir. Tidak. Pemikiran tentang melanggar tabu tidak akan melintas di benak orang yang baik-baik saja.

Roy memakai pet hitamnya kembali. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. _'Tidak apa-apa'_ berbeda dengan _'Baik-baik saja'_. "Ah, sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Hawkeye menatap langit. Langit cerah Central yang menyebalkan. "Aku rasa tidak."

Roy juga menatap langit, kepalanya mendongak. "Tidak, Letnan. Hujan sudah turun."

Karena kini wajah Roy basah. Dan apa lagi yang bisa membuat wajahnya basah kalau bukan hujan?

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: tiba-tiba aja mood angst menyeruak di malam minggu. Dan sudah dipastikan malam ini akan muter episode 10 Brotherhood berulang-ulang / saya maso saya tahu.

Kritik dan sarannya saya nanti lho. Makasih udah baca :')

25/04/2014

Salam,

Ny. Hughes / bukan


End file.
